A NOT SO SPECIAL CHRISTMAS
by Punkinz01
Summary: ITS CHRISTMAS EVE, AND jACK IS RUSHING AROUND HELPING THE PEOPLE WHO NEED HELP. BUT WHAT WILL THEY FIND OUT ON CHRISTMAS DAY WHEN JACK GOES MISSING, FOREVER?
1. Chapter 1

_A Not So Special Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve and the room was buzzing with excitement. Caryl and Brian, Jacks parents, stood on and individual ladder each reaching up to the roof of the 1st floor of their 2 story family home. They were not overly rich but not poor either. They had just enough money the buy the house and everything in it.

Zander and Abigail, the oldest of the 6 children, hung up the outdoor decorations for the world to see. Alex bolted down the endless hallways, hanging boughs of holly and mistletoe everywhere. Grace quietly, quickly and neatly stack the presents and put them gently down underneath their Christmas tree that even she could not reach the top of.

Jack was told to supervise and help the people that needed a hand when he saw the youngest of the 6, Layla, struggling to put Jacks favourite Christmas decoration, the snow angel, somewhere around the middle of the 6 foot tree. He rushed over to help her. Layla grunted with effort as she jump as high as her tiny little legs would allow her to put the decoration where she wanted to put it.

"You want some help, Layla" Jack asked her. Layla nodded quietly and pointed to where she wanted to put the special decoration. Jack rested the 4 and ½ year old on his hip and placed right where she wanted it.

"Let's put it right there" Jack smiled when he heard Layla laugh. He put her down and turned to walk away when he heard her say "Jack, can you give me a boost so that I can reach the top to put the star on?" She felt herself being lifted onto jack's shoulders and everyone gathered round. She gently placed the golden star on the top. Every broke into applause as the tree lit up.

Soon after, everyone was allowed to open 1 special present on Christmas Eve. Grace cranked up the modern day versions of the Christmas carols for them all to sing along to.

The 6 kids had had an eventful and tiring day. Within 15 minutes of being asleep, Jack woke up with a fright and rushed into the kitchen where his mother was washing up.

"Jack, sweetheart, what's wrong" Caryl asked concerned. She listened intently to her son's nightmare as he told it to her. Caryl realized that the more Jack spoke about it, the more it scared him. She pulled her son into a tight hug. Until she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Layla appeared from the darkness of the staircase. She walked up to Jack and her mother. "I had a bad dream" Layla said, rubbing her little blue eyes as if she were still half asleep. Caryl asked if they both wanted to come into her bed and sleep with her and Brian for the night. Luckily the bed was just big enough to fit 4 people in.


	2. Chapter 2

"JACK!" Layla shot out of bed. Sweat dripped down her face and she was breathing heavily. She glanced at Jacks side of the bed and noticed that he wasn't there.

Layla searched every room in the house. "Mummy, where's Jack?" Layla called out. "I think he's gone somewhere, sweetheart" Caryl called back to her youngest daughter.

Days went by and Jack never came back. One morning, Brian was reading the paper went the front cover story shocked him.

"Honey" Brian showed his wife Caryl the page. It broke Caryl's heart to read the paragraph.

The headlines read:

_Kidnapped, Murdered and dump in the river: 16 year old found dead in river._

It showed a picture of Jack.

The family found it hard to cope without Jack there. It was their first Christmas without him. Layla missed him the most. The 2 had grown so fond of each other. And now that he was gone; she's a loner.

Caryl couldn't stand seeing her sons presents left there under the tree. So they went and scattered them around Jacks grave that night. Caryl stayed up until 3 am the next morning comforting Layla.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years have passed since Jacks Death and winter has come fast. Zander has moved out and gotten a job in the law enforcement career. Abigail is engaged and has moved in with her Fiancé and her fiancé's 3 kids Maddy, Lucy and Amity. Only 19 year old Alex, 16 year old Grace and 14 and ½ year old Layla remained.

Caryl and Brian were up in their 50's now. None of them knew that Jack was still with them; Just Jack didn't know it either. It was until one Frosty winter morning that they family began to believe.

Layla did her normal morning chores of making the beds and cooking breakfast as her father went off selling cars for unfair prices and her mother went off to Bingo. Grace hung out the washing and washes the blankets that Layla gave to her after making the beds.

And Alex washed the dishes and Fed the dog and put away the left overs for Caryl and Brian.

"Look" Layla stood at the window watching the snow gently fall to the ground. "The first snowfall of winter, come on guys grab your skates and winter boots and clothes we're going outside" it was a battle to fit past the door.

"Heads up Alex" Layla yelled as a snowball hit her brother in the face. Suddenly a snowball hit Layla in the back of the head. She turned to see Grace laughing her butt off in the snow, holding her tummy. That was until Alex and Layla teamed together to get the biggest pile of snow that they could and bury Grace in it.

The snow began to fall harder. "Come on girls, we don't want Jack Frost nippin' at our noses" Alex said. "Is Jack Frost real, Alex" Layla asked him. "He's real alright" Grace replied before Alex could.

The very next day Layla, Alex and Grace ran and jumped and played in the snow. Until Layla tripped over a large wooden stick with a peculiar curve in the end. "LAYLA" Grace raced over to her sister and helped her up. Grace picked up the wooden stick and threw it at the statue next to them. But it actually hit the statue.

"OW" Said a young boy, around Graces age, rubbing his head. The 3 children stared in astonishment. The teen had strange white hair. The young teen stared back at the 3. '_wait they can see me?' _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack finally worked up the courage to study the 3 kids up close. First, he looked at Layla. This girl has short brown hair and blue eyes. Layla was wearing a long red dress with a red and gold cape. Secondly, he studied Grace. Grace had long brown hair with 2 braids at the front and Amber coloured eyes.

She wore a long cloudy blue dress and a cloudy blue and dark blue cape. Then lastly, he looked at Alex. The 19 year old wore a woollen, checked shirt with long fluffy pants. He had strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes.

The young guardian moved from side to side. He realized that the 3 were following him with their eyes. "You can see me" Jack said. "Why wouldn't we be able to?" Grace said back. "Wait, if you can see me, that means that you believe in me" Jack got all excited.

"I think I know who you are" Grace said. "We were talking about him earlier" Layla finished. "Jack Frost" Alex whispered. "That's me" Jack told them.

Layla suddenly pushed Grace into the snow and said "I told you he was real" The four laughed until Layla said something that brought them back to the Christmas 10 years ago. "You remind me a lot of my brother Jack, you know" She said. "Layla, please don't bring that up now" Grace put her face in her hands. "Why can't she talk about it" Jack was confused. "He's gone" Grace muffled. "Gone, what do you mean he's gone" This confused Jack even more. "Jacks Dead, ok" Grace was nearly in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, every day after Caryl went to Bingo, Alex, Grace and Layla would meet Jack in the park. They had grown so fond of each other. Jack also began to notice something familiar about these children. He felt as if he is connected to them in a way. But what way could it be?

One day, Jack decided to take Alex and the girls with him to the North Pole.

"What's taking him so long" Bunnymund complained. The Portal opened up soon after, and to everyone's surprise, not only Jack came out.

"Everyone, this is Alex, Grace and Layla" Jack introduced. North was surprised about how much they each looked like Jack.

A few weeks later, Jack took the tube of his teeth out. There were still a few memories that he hadn't explored yet. But he got the surprise of his life when he saw it.

_Beginning of memory_

_"Hey Jack, watch this" Grace yelled as she climbed up to the top of the tree with Alex, who was holding Layla._

_"Be careful up there" Caryl shouted. "We will mom" Grace said that with the wrong timing. Alex had already climbed down. Grace heard the branch beginning to snap. "Grace, Jump, come on sis, Jump" Jack held his arms out to catch her. Just as the branch snapped off, Grace Jumped. _

_(Beginning of next memory) _

It is the middle of the night. The morning Jack died. He woke up, tied to a chair. Principle Collins stood in front of him, gun in hand. The next thing he knew was blackness

"I'm Alex, Grace and Layla's brother" Surprisingly when he told Alex and the girls, they knew the whole time.


End file.
